


Still Into You

by friskftw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dancing in the Rain, I'll try not to abandon this fic aaa, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, although I've been in this fandom for maybe 3 years now oops, dan thinks he's edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskftw/pseuds/friskftw
Summary: Dan and Phil have been friends ever since they were young, and did everything together. Then, on the day after Dan's 10th birthday, Dan had to move away.But, in the space of 6 years, Dan never bothered to contact Phil, even though Phil tried to talk to him, Dan never responded.6 years later, both of the boys are 16.Dan's family decided to move back to their hometown, and Dan goes to the local high school.Dan spots Phil, oh boy, has Phil changed.(Im extremely bad at summaries I apologise aaa)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello it has been far too long my friends, I hope that you are alive and well, and I'm sorry to say for those of you who enjoyed my undertale fics that you will (probably be filled with joy lol those were shit jusT saying @ past me who uses WAY TOO MANY COMMAS JFC) be sad to hear that I'm not really interested in undertale and I haven't been for the past year or so, however I've been in the phandom for around 3 years yet I've never made a fic?? So here is one that I came up with the idea in the shower, xxx  
> See you later xx

"Come on Dan!" The other boy shouted from above.

"Hold your horses! Phil you know my legs aren't as long as yours!" Dan whined as he attempted to climb faster, panting as he slowly and carefully made his way by Phil in the old oak tree.

"See Dan? I told you that being outdoors is nice! Feel the fresh air, the wind flowing through your hair, the piney scent in the atmosphere." Phil smiled and nudged the other boy gently with his shoulder.

Dan looked up slightly to Phil (Dan was shorter than the other, although he hated to admit it), "I guess its okay, although I'd rather be inside, and I should have brought a coat, this isn't a nice breeze it's more like a storm or something." Dan muttered, as much as he enjoyed spending time with his best friend, Dan hated being outdoors.

"I don't get what's so horrible about going outside? What is it with you and not enjoying exploring or being adventurous? It's fun!" Phil laughed, "look at all the interesting plants and animals? What's not to love?"

Dan rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, "okay calm down Mr. Plant Nerd, I get that you practically live in these woods but I enjoy being indoors where there's heating and proper seats," he shifted uncomfortably on the thick branch they were sat on, "and I like having the noise of a clock, not birds tweeting every morning to wake me up". Dan huffed.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a twist Danny boy!" Phil laughed as Dan blushed from the cold and crossed his arms. "Here, you can borrow my coat, I'm wearing a fleecy jumper so I'm nice and toasty." Phil said as he handed his coat to Dan.

Dan smiled as he took the coat from Phil. "Thank you, and for all of this as well-" He stopped himself.

Phil raised his eyebrows, "what on earth are you on about?" Dan sighed and shrugged. 

"For showing me that there was entertainment besides watching the telly or staying indoors all the time." 

Phil grinned. "Don't get all sappy on me Howell." He laughed as Dan grumbled at him. "I'm kidding alright! And I'm glad I showed you about it all too! Because if I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation now acknowledging how amazing I am!" Phil smiled, and Dan smiled back. 

"Okay but it's definitely too cold now, can we go back inside?" Dan laughed. Phil nodded. 

"Sure, we need to plan what's happening on your birthday too!" 

"Phil that's a month away." 

"So? No better time to start planning it all, you don't want to be unprepared do you? You're going to be as old as me! 10! Double digits Dan!" 

"Phil we're the same age." 

"Yes but I'm technically older than you so ha!" 

Both boys bickered as they walked to Phil's house, planning events and activities for Dan's 10th birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter I know aaa I'm terrible at writing big chapters gjsjssstj  
> but anywayyy please leave some comments if you like it so far? I know its hard to say anything as its a verryy short chapter but pleassseee? I'll love you forever as you guys' motivation keeps me going  
> i love you all  
> \- evie ♡
> 
> Instagram -@pheonixhowell  
> tumblr -@phandrarry
> 
> (Follow for more annoying self promos like this!^^ honestly pls follow xoxo)


End file.
